A soul and A forrest
by Scarsaber
Summary: Lyra is a teenage girl who's mother is deeply worried about her daughter going on a Pokemon journey alone. Forrest is an orphan who had the rare opportunity to study at the master Pokemon academy from the age of nine, but can not go on his own quest without an escort. Lyra and Forrest must work together if they have any hope of going on a Pok'emon Journey.
1. Prolouge: Chaperone?

Prolouge:

Author's notes:

Hi there' Scarsaber here. I wanted to say a few things about this fan-fiction before I get started. For starters, this is mostly based off of the video games, but does not necessarily follow Soul Silver/Heart Gold to the tee. Second, while I do have a basic plan for this fan-fiction, this one is one I'm doing on the fly while I plan out new fan-fiction ideas and work on some of my other planned fan-fiction. Third, I have two main characters in this fan-fiction, and I may switch POV's between the two, but I intend to keep it to one POV per chapter. And finally, This is my first fan fiction on this account, and I did not really put up anything of value on my previous account. While reviews are more than welcome, I'm not going to set up any minimum reviews for a new chapter or fan-fiction, so please do not feel pressure to review of you don't want to. But if you do want to, then by all means, review, even if all you want to say is a few words of encouragement.

Lyra tossed in her sleep, moaning as her alarm clock went off for the second time today. The sounds of the alarm clock where a kind of warning one might hear in a fighter jet that has a mechanical problem blared throughout the room, which ironically enough was an F-22 fighter jet special edition alarm clock with the Ace combat f-22 Idolmaster paint scheme on it. It was literally her favorite birthday gift ever, if one where to ask. She then threw off her blanket, and sat up on her bed, sighing And looked at her alarm clock. "8:00 Am, still quite early" She mused, getting off her bed, and began folding her blanket for her mother to wash. She padded into her walk-in closest, and took out a brown- mid-sleeve sundress, and a pair of light brown shoes. Lyra was not in the mood to take unnecessary time getting dressed today, and quickly showered, got dressed, and placed her sleeping jogs in the waste basket, then headed downstairs, smelling her mother's coffee.

"Good morning Lyra." Her mother, Heather, welcomed her daughter, while sipping her Folgers coffee in her favorite chair. She glanced up at her daughter, and sighed. "Lyra dear, Are you sure the weather is warm enough for that?" She asked, looking at her sundress.

"Mom, it's a mid-sleeve sundress, it's not going to be that cold, today." Lyra sighed, then set some bread in the toaster. She waited as the toaster did it's job, and Lyra soon ejected her toast, and ate it rather quickly, not bothering to put anything on it.

Heather noticed this rather quickly. "Just not in the mood to get ready, huh?" she guessed, giving her daughter a good look over. _She does look decent, I suppose. At the very least, her shoes match her dress, and I must admit, my daughter's hair complements the dress. _She thought, taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah," Lyra responded, wiping her mouth with her napkin. She sat down by her mother when Heather motioned for Lyra to do so.

"Look, you've been wanting to go on a Pok'emon journey for some time, right?" Her mother asked her, to which Lyra nodded. Her mother sighed. "Well, there is an orphan by the name of Forrest at the Violet city orphanage. He's had a good reputation, and extremely high marks, and trained at the academy for four years, recently graduating. He's now thirteen, and has a Pok'emon license. Problem is, He's an orphan, and the Johto social services is a little concerned that he might not return to the orphanage once his journey is done. So they are wanting someone to go with him. I was kinda thinking that someone could be you, if you want." Her mother continued.

Lyra sat in thought for a few moments before speaking. "What can you tell me about this Forrest?" She asked slowly after a few moments. The last thing she wanted to do was travel with someone she did not know at least a little bit about.

"Well," Her mom started, "He's kind, likes to help other people out, can be a bit shy from time to time, and from what your friend Crys tells me, he is quite the well mannered fellow." Heather told her daughter gently.

"And I'll be able to go on my own Pok'emon journey, right?" Lyra asked her mom, hopeful.

"Well," Heather began, wondering how to put this. "In a way, yes. While you will be able to challenge the gyms and face the elite four, you would have to journey together. In essence, you'd be a chaperone to each other."

Lyra process this as, _You and this Forrest character are going on a Pok'emon Journey together and must be together at all times, well, except when your obviously suppose to be separated. You might get along well, or bicker more than two warrior clans bickering over clan territory. Now you could refuse, and not get another chance, or you could accept, take the risk, and make it work for you._ "Well, okay mom. I accept."

"Good," Heather sighed, then looked at Lyra. "I need you to call Crys and tell her that we will come over and pick him up in a hour. He'll be spending the night for a week so that you two can get to know each other and get a basic understanding for Pok'emon care.. Professor Elm has some Pok'emon for you to chose from, but its not one of the starters, I'm afraid." She explained, then went to her room to take care of some stuff.

Lyra sighed, then went up to her room, and sat down on her desk. She took her phone off the hook, and called Crys, a bit nervous.

"Hello? Lyra? What can I do you you?" A girl on the other side asked, which was her friend Crys.

"Um... well, my mom did decide to let me begin my own Poke'mon journey," Lyra began, sounding a bit uncertain.

"Oh Lyra, That's fantastic!" Crys exclaimed excitedly. Crys was about to say something else, but then stopped, sensing discomfort form her friend. "There's something more, isn't there?" She asked gently.

"Uh yeah, you see." Lyra began, and told her friend her mother's conditions, her being a bit concerned about a complete stranger traveling with her, and her nervousness about the journey itself.

"Well, I can understand why your nervous, but you couldn't ask for a better traveling companion than Forrest, I believe." Crys responded encouragingly , Then added, "Just give him a chance, you'll see. Well, I'd better help him get ready." And with that, Crys hung up.

Lyra looked out of her window, which being in the upper level of the house, overlooked the entire town. She could see the professor's junior assistant, Ethan, playing with his Marill "Well Crys... I'll give him a chance. And at least I get to train a team of Pok'emon." She whispered to no one in particular. Walking to her closet, she found a small brown shoulder pouch, and packed a few things in it, which included, her Pok'egear, 2,000 PK, a spare potion and a small first aid kit. Satisfied, she headed downstairs and waited for her mother.

Some quick notes I want to add:

Ethan acts as the professor's junior assistance, and only knows Lyra as an acquaintance. Crys is the same from the Pok'emon Crystal games, and has already completed her Pok'emon journey six months before. Forrest is... how shall we say... Looks a bit like like mat from Digimon except with dark brown hair.

I consider one PK to be the the equivalent of one united states penny. I also will be adding a lot of references to other Fandoms, so be prepared.

And that is about all I have to say. Quite frankly, I was a bit disappointed in how short this chapter was, especially science about a sixth was author's notes. The next chapters should be at least a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 1: Surpise relationship?

BTW: I don't own Pok'emon. Or anything in this chapter. Quick disclaimer. Additionally, I apologize that it took so long to get this chapter out. There are five main reasons:

I've rejoined the WCF

As a mod on WLF, I had to help them move the site to a new service

My gaming pc broke and I've been focusing on that a lot lately

I've had a lot of distractions lately

I noticed a lot of misspellings in the previous chapter, and not only wanted to correct them, but avoid them in the future.

Forrest sat in the orphanage patently, his backpack sat right underneath his chair. He was leaving, albeit not because someone adopted him, but because someone had agreed to go with him on his journey. Or was it that he was going with her on her journey? He really didn't know who's journey it was, so he would just assume it would be their journey. One thing that he had learned from watching the younger kids was that it was best to assume joint-ownership in that kind of situation.

Was he nervous? Yeah, but he was excited. He checked his bag one last time. "Shoes, check, extra pairs of pants and shirts, check. PSP? He looked around for his most treasured possession, quickly finding it. Check.

Looking at his PSP brought back found memories. Five years ago, He had helped Crys rescue the younger kids during the Violet floods of 2004. Due to his valiant efforts, the Headmaster had bought him a PlayStation portable as a reward, and allowed him to pick out two games. He naturally picked out Ace combat x and Gladiator begins, as combat was somewhat his forte, albeit he had limits.

Sighing in satisfaction, He put the PSP back into the special waterproof PSP game case Crys got him for graduating the academy. Although forest knew the PSP was now somewhat outdated technology, many people who owned one would buy games digitally, which was something Forrest eventually hoped to do.

He quickly looked up as the headmaster walked in. "I found a small game you might like at a garage sale. It's in surprisingly good condition, and I thought I'd get it for you as a going away gift to remember us by." The headmaster spoke, handing him a copy of Ace combat joint strike. It was hard to find, and Forrest was extremely grateful to the head master. After Forrest properly thanked the headmaster, he resumed setting.

It was not too long until Crys led him out to the front parking lot. She looked ahead for about half a minute, then turned to Forrest. "I trust you can handle it, right? Once you leave, you must stick with Lyra if she wishes to continue the journey, even if you do not." She gently reminded him, not out of jealousy or spite, but out of the friendship they shared.

Forrest looked over at his friend and smiled confidently. "No Cyrs," He spoke, his voice full of determination. "I'm fully prepared for this journey. And don't worry, we'll be fine."

Cyrs nodded. "Alright, well you and Lyra are in good hands." And she walked inside the orphanage to continue her duties.

Forrest waited on the curb for about nine minuets before a small Honda Gran-carf appeared. The Honda Gran-carf was a bit of a mix between a golf-cart and a Jeep. Inside was a dark hared adult, and a brown haired girl in a sundress. Forrest sincerely hoped that the girl was not going to journey in that, while it did look good on her, he had to admit, it just did not seem to be a good travel outfit. _But then, who said we would be starting out journey today anyways. _He thought.

The two moved out of the Gran-carf, and walked up to him. One of which, he knew was Heather, Having met her seeing as she liked to donate to the orphanage quite often. The other he did had never seen before, but assumed it was this, "Lyra," that Cyrs had been talking about. Heather walked up to Forrest, and shook his hand. "It's been a while, huh Forrest?" Heather asked him.

Forrest nodded respectfully. "Yes, it certainly has." He responded, turning to Lyra. "And you must be Lyra, am I right?" He asked the girl in the brown sundress, extending his hand.

"Yeah, that's right." Lyra spoke softly, taking his hand and shaking it. Forrest felt a small, yet warm smile come across his face. _I think that we are going to get alone just fine, _He thought happily. He was somewhat surprised at how soft her hand was, especially compared to her mother's. _But why would I make note of that?_ The asked himself silently, internally blushing a bit at the notion.

Deciding to drop the subject from his mind, he withdrew his hand, and picked up his bag. "I'm ready as soon as you are."

"Well then' let's go. We are stopping at professor Elm's lab first. You'll pick up your first pok'emon. there."

Lyra and Forrest exchanged exceeded glances. Neither of them spoke, but one could see they could not wait to meet their partners. The three climbed into the Gran-carf, and proceeded to head toward Professor Elm's lab.

"So," Lyra began slowly, "Do you have any idea what Pok'emon you want to start out with?" She asked him, looking at him in interest.

Forrest gazed at his traveling companion. "I'd either like to start out with a Vulpix, or a Weddle if I had to chose." He replied. He shrugged, then asked, "What about you, Lyra?"

"Well...um? I guess perhaps a Poliwag, but a Hoothoot would be ok. She began, then added excitedly, "I've always been fascinated by Noctowls." She then went into a detailed explanation of her research on Noctowls and explained she had drawn several dozen pictures of the creature.

Forrest listened intently to Lyra's lecture, thoroughly enjoying every moment. He had read several study books on the subject of Noctowls. After she'd finished discussing the Noctowlain flu scare, he nodded. "Yes, but the researchers that said the flu could infiltrate the human immune system used the same research methods as those who claimed, and proved, that the virus could not. If that's the case, than would it be hard to tell for sure which side would be accurate if another similar challenge where to take place?" He asked.

Lyra looked thoughtful. "Yes, it would be hard to tell." She begin slowly, then added, "But what would you suggest we do if that happens?"

"Well, I'd begin by doing common sense things first. Keeping good hygiene, but not keep one's self sterilized would give the immune system..." Forrest gave a detailed list of protocols, not leaving anything major out.

Lyra had an interested look on her face. "Do you always think of everything?" She asked after a bit.

"Well, no." Forrest replied, "I have forgotten things in the past, but I try not not."

"Well, we are here." Heather responded, stopping in front of the lab.

Heather, Forrest, and Lyra all got out of the Gran-carf, and walked into the Lab. Inside, a smiling professor was standing beside three people, A red-haired guy in a purple jacket, a slightly younger male with spiky black hair and a gold jacket, and, to Forrest Surprise, Crystal. There was also a forth person, whom Forrest did not recognize, until Heather went up and shook his hand.

"Professor, oak, I had no idea." Heather spoke, in a friendly, but also surprised tone.

"Of course I'd be here, after all, I'd never want to miss my grand daughter's first day of pok'emon training." He spoke. He then turned to his grand daughter. "And how are you doing?" He asked her.

"Great!" Lyra replied, much to Forrest's surprise. This was not something he had expected. _Lyra... is professor Oak's gran-daughter?_


End file.
